Saviour
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: AU Barry's 15 and has a crush on a girl called Caitlin. when life takes a turn for the worst...or does it?


**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this wee story. It's the first snowberry I've done. Enjoy**

"Barry hurry up or you will be late for school." A boy about the age of 15 walked down the stairs in his freshly ironed school uniform and his black school shoes which were gleaming because of how much shoe polish were on them.

"Sorry for taking so long." Barry said then he kissed his mum "Nora" and his dad "Henry" before he started his walk for school

When he walks home from school he would usually stop at the local post office. So he could buy a snack with what was left of his lunch money. But he mainly goes there because he has a crush on a girl that goes to school with him and works there called Caitlin. Caitlin actually had a crush on Barry herself. She thought he was quite charming and whished that he would ask her out. Caitlin herself was 15 but she only worked there because her mum and dad owned the place.

"Hello Barry, how are you today? And that will be 65p please." Barry handed over the money and said whilst blushing slightly.

"I'm fine thanks. Just a bit tired from school is all. And what about you?" Caitlin replied

"Good thanks, now you better get going and study for that chemistry test tomorrow." He smiled and replied playfully cheeky tone

"You know I have it in the bag." She giggled and playfully hit his arm then replied.

"Away with you Mr Allan." He smiled back and said

"Yes Dr. Snow" She beamed at him and thought to herself "he remembered I wanted to be a doctor" After waving goodbye Barry strode out of the post office with a smile plastered on his face which reached his ears mainly because he got to talk to Caitlin. She just sat there and dreamt of how life would be if Barry and she were together. He was always so cheerful and happy that he could put a smile on the most grumpy and sourest person in the world. She loved that about him.

Barry strode through the front door and enveloped his dad in a huge bear hug driving the air from Henry's lungs, and then proceeded to let a tsunami of questions flood from his mouth. His father on the other hand just sat wide eyed staring at him trying desperately but to no avail to answer all the questions his son bombarded him with, seemingly without taking a breath.

"I'm off to get a cup of coffee and speak to mum, would you like a cup of coffee too dad?"

"Yes please son thank you." Barry nodded his head and went into the kitchen.

"Hi mum. How are you?"

"Wha…Oh sorry sweetie. What did you say?" Nora said averting her gaze from the swing set in their back yard. Barry repeated his question and Nora said

"I'm good dear. Sorry I was just daydreaming a bit." Turning her attention back to the swing set whilst Barry filled the kettle. He thought about what happened and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"There must be something wrong because I've never seen mum daydreaming before in my life." Barry said under his breath so his mum couldn't hear what he said.

Later in the evening Will was in his bedroom reading his favourite book "The Ranger's Apprentice: Ruins of Gorlan" he was reading his favourite part of the book.

"And then strangely, he let the weapon fall from his grasp and stood before the monster, totally at its mercy as the power of the Kalkara's gaze, now channelled through its one good eye, robbed him of his will and ability to think." At that moment Henry walked into the room with a face of concern that only parents could have. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and just as Barry opened his mouth to voice a question he motioned for him to be quiet, then he spoke.

"Listen lad me and your mum will be taking you to school and back again because a very dangerous criminal called Eobard Thawne has escaped the prison here in Central City, and we want to make sure that you're safe. OK"

"Okay dad, but as long as I still get to go to the post office after school" he said and noticed how his dad chuckled a bit because he knew that Barry had a crush on the employee called Caitlin. He then said

"Yes that's fine. I bet Caitlin would be upset if you stopped going."

"What do you mean by that?" Barry said whilst blushing.

"Oh nothing, night son."

"Night dad."

Barry and Nora were on their way home from school when they stopped at the post office to buy a snack. But Barry thought something was off.

"It is too quiet in here" he thought to himself. He walked round one of the shelves then he seen the employees. Hands tied and sitting on the floor. He could sense the fear gushing from every part of their body's. As if the devil himself appeared and condemned them all to hell. He saw Caitlin sitting there and his heart broke seeing this.

That's when he seen him. Eobard Thawne. He stepped out of the back room with his gun raised to Barry. Now it was Barry's turn to feel fear. As Thawne walked closer that's when Nora entered the post office. Thawne yelled at her to get on the ground. But she didn't listen and her parental instincts kicked in and she ran to try to protect Barry. The next thing Barry saw was his mum unconscious on the floor blood trickling from a gash in the back of her head. Barry tried to speak but couldn't he was paralyzed by fear. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of the Kalkara. Eobard Thawne told Barry to stay where he was or he would kill him. But when he turned away something snapped in Barry. He couldn't stand back and let this happen. He felt he could do something to stop this if not to save himself but to save his mum, Caitlin and all the other workers.

Next thing he knew he had lunged at the criminal and tried to grab the gun from him. He was wrestling Thawne for the gun. It happened so fast that he didn't realize that he had his finger on the trigger. And after one final tug. He had shot him accidentally. He back away quickly until he bumped into the wall and he just stared at the motionless corpse with shock, fear and grief flooding his body overwhelming him making him feel sick. Then the metallic smell of copper filled the room as the crimson red liquid was gushing from the body. Barry collapsed to the floor with his back against the wall. He put his head in his knees as he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. As he sat there crying he could hear the employee called Cisco say that he was his hero. But Barry thought to himself "I certainly don't feel like one."

A few weeks after the event Barry was praised by everyone for his "heroic" deed, but none of that made him feel better he still killed a man. He had put off going to the post office and had avoided Caitlin at school because he feared she would see him as a monster for killing someone.

The next day on the way home form school he thought to himself "I have to go to the post office and face my fears I have to see them and apologise to Caitlin." Because he was in the car with Henry and Nora he said.

"Mum, Dad can you take me…uhh to the post office."

"What! Are you sure son?" Henry asked. Will nodded his head and said as bravely as he could.

"I have to get over it one of these days. May as well do it sooner rather than later." With that Nora looked at Henry who looked back at her and she mouthed the words "He's brave isn't he" Henry nodded and headed towards the post office.

They arrived at the post office and Barry said

"Can you two wait here I have to do this on my own." They nodded and he walked towards the entrance. He entered the post office and went towards the counter where Caitlin usually was. But instead of seeing her standing there with her beautiful auburn curls falling gracefully to her shoulders he met her father who looked at the boy and a smile appeared on his face. "Barry I can't begin to thank you enough for what you have done for us. You saved our lives and we owe you ours" the man said. Barry just stared at him and then stared at his shoes with a crestfallen look on his face.

"What's wrong lad" the man said.

"I bet I've screwed up my chances with Caitlin haven't I" Barry said.

Caitlin's father gave Barry a confused look and said "What do you mean by that?"

"Sir I have always loved Caitlin and now that I have killed another man I bet she thinks of me as dangerous or disgusting for doing what I did when I just acted out of instinct. So I don't think I could ever ask her out knowing what I did and how she thinks of me. People have been praising me when I don't even deserve it. I killed a man. Ciminal or not I'm still a murderer." At this a grin spread across Caitlin's fathers face and he said

"Well my boy it's just quite the opposite. Caitlin loves you as well you know. And she loved you way before what happened a few weeks ago. If anything what you did greatly increased her love for you because you saved her. She knows you didn't mean to kill him and that you were only trying to protect us. You are a hero."

At this Caitlin who had been listening in on the conversion from the back room ran out and threw herself into Barry's arms sobbing quietly not because she was sad but because her saviour was here, the man she loved and the man she now knew loved her as well. Her father stepped out to give them privacy.

Barry just stood there. Holding her in his arms gently but as if he would never let her go. She then raised her tear streaked face and said whilst staring into his bright brown eyes.

"Barry I love you with all my heart. You are my hero." Barry's heart skipped a beat and said

"Caitlin I love you to, more than you could ever know and I will never let you go or let harm come to you." As soon as he had finish she pressed her lips to his. They never parted until they needed to breathe. And when their lips finally for the last time Barry said quietly almost as a whisper into her ear.

"I love you Caitlin. I'll be your guardian angle" With that she smiled and replied looking into his eyes

"And I yours"

 **Well that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed they story. If you want me to post more please leave a review. PM me with your ideas. I'm a struggling. Till next time.**


End file.
